Persons who suffer ailments which must be relieved rapidly by administration of the appropriate medication for example people with coronary complaints, diabetes, asthma and allergies perfer to carry medication with them at all times. This poses problems as the cylindrical platic containers distributed by the pharmaceutical companies are bulky and usually have threaded lips which are not air tight moreover if the medication is a lactose base soft tablet, the tablets rattle and eventually erode to powder. The ingres of moisture gradually swells the tablet base and sometimes hydrolyses the drug. Coronary patients who take nitroglycerine preparations have special difficulties. They require a container which is small in relation to the tablets, patch or paste which they use, which is gas tight in order to contain the small vapour pressure of the particular presentation they use and waterproof so that they can shower, bathe or feel gradually unconcerned about the safety of the medication. One form of container already available, resembles a pressed metal make-up compact with a hinged lid. This is intended to be carried in the pocket, handbag or purse and is merely a better looking substitute for the whole plastic tablet container supplied by the pharmaceutical companies without the protection of the screw thread closure.
The opening and closing of the container must require only the simplest of movements as many intended users are aged and have impaired dexterity and poor finger pressure. Some in addition have poor eyesight.